


I want to kiss him. Is that a bad thing..?

by timeousnoone



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU? kind of?, M/M, More characters to be added, Rinniki Nation, a lot of canon won't be mentioned unless proven otherwise, au-esque. kinda. definitely not really canon so, rinne has freckles bc fuck yeah why not, some canon was also altered i'm sorry, this is really ooc I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeousnoone/pseuds/timeousnoone
Summary: Niki kept seeing a certain redhead in his dreams every night. They talked.. a lot. But he then disappears from his dreams...only to then later find him in the streets.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi ^^"  
> this is my first multi-chapter fic after months. i really wanted to try writing out this idea i had for rinniki.
> 
> it's probably very ooc and there might be quite a few mistakes since english isn't my first language.. so i do apologise in advance
> 
> also my writing tends to be a little rushed, so i also apologise for that..

It was another typical school day for Niki. Come home, do homework, cook something and so on.. It’s been a few months since he started living alone, not that it was bad, but he was pretty lonely compared to his schoolmates. At least, that’s what it looked like on the outside..

Dreams weren’t a big deal to Niki, his usual dreams consisted of a lot of food, but he’d forget about it a few hours later. But today seemed to be different..

* * *

Once deep in his slumber, the grey haired male woke up in a blank space. No food near sight, just a simple white space. But there was, however, a silhouette.  


Though their face wasn’t facing him, they had vibrant red hair and wore the same school uniform he did, despite never seeing a person like them around school.  


“Hello..?” Niki let out, causing the figure to finally face him. They seemed to have striking blue eyes as well as noticeable freckles across their face.. It looked kind of.. Cute. But that wasn’t important right now.

“Hi hi~!” replied the yet unnamed person rather cheerfully. They approached Niki, still keeping a reasonable distance between, beaming a smile. “Name’s Rinne! You are…?”

“Niki. Niki Shiina.”

Rinne shook Niki’s hand, a confident smile still on his face. “Nice to meet ya, Niki! I hope this ain’t our last meeting, you seem nice..!”

The other male was a bit confused, he didn’t seem all that interesting as the redhead made him out to be..But a part of him hoped he’d see Rinne again, a soft smile rose up his face just thinking about it.

He was startled by the taller male’s sudden giggle, he probably noticed the smile on his face earlier. 

There were a few minutes of silence between the two. It seemed like both of them had nothing to talk about... That is until..  


  


“So Niki.. do ya like singing?”

“..Hm? I mean, I only occasionally do it--”

“Great! Come with me!”

  


The rest of the dream was a blur. But Niki could still remember Rinne once he woke up.. That didn’t change throughout the day either. He could visibly remember him, despite him being.. imaginary.. How was his closest friend someone he made up in a dream? It was a bit pathetic really, but Rinne seemed to have the qualities he’d like to find in a friend.. God dammit.

* * *

Another day went by, which meant yet another slumber was to happen. Was he going to meet Rinne again? He hadn’t forgotten anything about him during the day, so maybe he’d keep running into him until he started forgetting about him?  


.. He didn’t want to forget about him though. It was strange to admit but it was true.

.. ugh.. he’s only known this imaginary guy for less than a day! And he-- Well whatever, off to sleep he went. 

  


… 

  


" _Niki.. Nikii…_ "  


He felt something- or someone- poking his cheek. He fluttered his eyes open, looking up to see Rinne near him. A part of him would've let out a sigh of relief, along with a typical _Thank god.._  


"Oh you're finally awake! You've been asleep for a while, I was getting worried.." Rinne commented. He got up from his knees, waiting for Niki to also get up.

Worried... _Worried_.

The thought of Rinne, his imaginary friend, being worried about him despite barely knowing him.. It felt genuine. God, thinking about that was rather pathetic of him, but he couldn’t help it.

  


“Niki-kyun..~ I don’t have all day…”

Niki perked up, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry.” he let out before finally standing up. He looked over at Rinne, who gave him the same bright smile he gave him last night. The redhead then took his hand, dragging him to.. Who knows where..  


“What are you doing-?” Niki was a lot more calm and collected than he actually would’ve been, but it wasn’t like he was actually going anywhere. Rinne simply gave him a mischievous glance before walking again. It was then when Niki saw a silhouette of a building ahead of them. It wasn’t until they started getting closer to it that Niki could see what the building was..

  


“.. Why are you taking me to a nightclub?” Niki’s eyebrows furrowed. “What~? No one’s around so we can do whatever we want! Better than runnin’ around in an empty space..” Rinne replied, heading to the nightclub slightly faster now. He couldn’t say the other male was necessarily wrong, but a nightclub wasn’t exactly a go-to place for him.

..At least it was imaginary, he supposed.

  


After what felt like minutes, they finally arrived at the entrance, which was already open. Rinne let go of Niki’s arm and headed inside, the shorter male followed shortly afterwards, letting out a small huff. Once entering, he noticed the redhead already pouring himself a beer.

“Aren’t you a bit young?” Rinne simply looked at Niki, raising a brow at him. “I turned 18 back in May..”

“Oh..” Niki avoided eye-contact for a bit, to avoid any more embarrassment coming from his part.  


“.. How old are ya?”

“Turned 16 last month.”   


“Oh.”

  


...

  


Did he seriously just make up Rinne’s age and habits? For realism? It was a bit far, Rinne felt a bit too real to be his “imaginary” friend, but why would he only see him here? In his dreams?  


“Soda should be over there.” Niki jumped at Rinne’s sudden comment, but he decided to head to the direction the older male was pointing at. It did have some soda available luckily, so he borrowed a can and headed back to where Rinne was, only to witness him downing the beer from before. He only sighed, taking a seat and opening the can, drinking some of the soda inside.

He heard slight laughter coming from the other male, he simply looked over at Rinne, raising a brow. “Man you’re such a baby..~” he commented, taking another chug of his beer. Niki only scoffed, ignoring the redhead’s comment.They sat in silence for a bit before Rinne started talking , which then led to a long conversation.

  


And then the rest was a blur once again.  


Niki woke up at a fairly early time, though the taste of soda was still in his mouth.. Strange..

* * *

  
Every night, he was greeted with Rinne waiting for him and dragging him along to whatever he found. It was nice, both of them had fun even if they didn’t show it. It was weirdly nice, despite Rinne being rather chaotic for everyone else, Niki liked his company, even if it was through his dreams.

  


Was he even real..?  


.. Niki hoped so. He really hoped so.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's anything i need to correct/improve, please let me know through the comments or DM me on my twt (@MAKOTOYUUKIII)
> 
> hope you all had fun reading this so far, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again-  
> i'm gonna try updating this as frequently as i can, especially since i have a decent amount of motivation for this fic!
> 
> also thank you for the comments and kudos on the first chapter, i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it!

Throughout the months, Rinne only got more chaotic in Niki’s dreams. But it was nothing extreme, Rinne had some boundaries left, but it was clear he wanted to get closer to Niki, both emotionally and physically. Not like Niki minded it much, unless Rinne were to try to undress him or something of the sort. But it was obvious Rinne was a clingy type..

* * *

It’d been almost two years since Niki and Rinne met. Sure, knowing your imaginary friend for who knows how long isn’t all that big, but it really mattered to Niki, because Rinne meant a lot to him, imaginary or not. Despite his rather chaotic behaviour nowadays, he couldn’t deny that he still strongly cared about Rinne...

* * *

Since he had graduated a few months ago, Niki’s new routine was: go to work, go home, cook dinner and then rest. It was a fair routine, nothing about it was necessarily bothersome. He went out quite a few times during his free days too, but overall his life was stable as of this current moment.

It was time for him to sleep again, he already knew what he was going to see in a few minutes, so he made sure to not take long.

* * *

He seemed to be encountered with inaudible muttering coming from Rinne, but it was probably something that shouldn’t really matter to him, so he simply ignored it and got up. The redhead shortly noticed that Niki was standing nearby, greeting him with the usual confident smile of his. 

They chatted for a bit, walking around the never-ending space they were in for the past two years. It was nothing to take note of..

...

“Y’know, Niki-kyun, I’m glad you exist.” the older male let out suddenly. It wasn’t the first time he said things like that to Niki, he liked telling him how much he appreciated the other male, but that was only when he was in a “soft” mood. Niki gave him a small smile in return, since at this point it was his go-to response for Rinne’s appreciation. 

"I seriously mean it this time. You really mean a lot to me." he continued. Niki could only stop his tracks, looking at Rinne with slight confusion. Rinne's eyes wandered around the empty area before sitting down, the younger male joined in. 

They sat in silence for a bit, looking around the area and occasionally at each other. It lasted for a bit before the redhead finally spoke up again.

"You know what day it is?"

"Hm? Well it's.."

Niki had just realised what day it is. Shit. 

The one day he was planning to go all out and then he had nothing. It didn't seem like Rinne was mad by any means, but he was probably slightly upset. 

"Yeah. I don' have anything though.."

"Me neither."

It wasn't long before the older male let out a chuckle. "And I thought ya would've done somethin' for lil ol' me! Oh Niki-kyun.. ~" Rinne wrapped his arms around Niki, for the dramatic effect. Niki tried to push him off, but it didn't seem to work. He sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"I don't expect much from you so I'm not surprised." 

Rinne gasped in response, again, for the dramatic effect. "How rude~ I actually had somethin' planned!" 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah! If ya keep acting like a bastard, I ain't gonna tell.. ~" 

"Fine, I'll be nice.. Don't disappoint me-"

"I won't, I won't-!" 

The redhead removed his arms from Niki, simply sitting there, occasionally mumbling to himself. A few minutes went by, and there was still nothing. Niki was tempted to get up before--

"Okay, Niki, I'm really glad I met ya, even if I won't be able to properly meet you outside of this space. My time with you was well spent for me, even if it wasn't for you. These past two years have been amazing and I hope what we have continues."

Oh- Oh wow. 

Niki had.. no words. This was the first time in a while Rinne had said something so.. genuine to him. It wasn't something the other male was used to doing either, judging from his now slightly red face after giving his little speech. 

The redhead made him feel things, both good and bad. But right now, he was feeling all kinds of good, which definitely wasn't the first time. He observed Rinne's face once more, noticing the light blush on his cheeks, his unique freckles, his vibrant blue eyes that obviously didn't want to focus on Niki, and his lips… 

… 

_ I want to kiss him. Is that a bad thing?  _

_ Probably. But he looks stunning like this, I really can't help myself. I've known him for two years, there's no way he at least didn't live on this earth before.  _

Niki moved slightly closer to the other boy, simply giving him a gentle smile. 

_ Should I lean closer? I already moved closer to his face.  _

_ … I kinda like this view. But I.. really want to kiss him. Fuck.  _

Niki leaned closer to Rinne's face. Before he had any time to think or do anything, the other male pressed their lips together, an arm went around Niki's waist to pull him closer. 

Oh my god. 

_ Oh my fucking god.  _

**_Oh my FUCKING god--_ **

And he then woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems really rushed ^^" i did have a lot of fun writing this tho, and i hope you had fun reading it-!
> 
> twt's @MAKOTOYUUKIII if you wanna interact-


End file.
